Classifying Chaos
by HybridWrites
Summary: Being swoooped and waking up as an Uchiha are not events that should be classed as mutual. If anything they're mutually exclusive but toss in demon triangles, a giant fox, falling rocks and jutsu, and things get weird. One thing is for certain; they're going to do their best to throw the plot out the window.
1. Of Bad Days

**Title:** Classifying Chaos

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warnings/Tags:** Crack, First Person, Dysphoria, Introspection, Moral Ambiguity, Mental Issues, Health Issues, Supernatural Elements, Background Seriousness, Possible Crossover, references, weird tenses, Bill Cipher

 **Pairings/Relationships:** N/A

 **Summary:** Being swoooped and waking up as an Uchiha are not events that should be classed as mutual. If anything they're mutually exclusive but toss in demon triangles, a giant fox, falling rocks and jutsu, and things get weird. One thing is for certain; they're going to do their best to throw the plot out the window.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my characters. Bill Cipher is from Gravity Falls and the rest are from Naruto.

 **Notes:** So the aim of this is primarily humor based and it's going to hopefully be a crack fic. Yeah it'll have it's serious moments and darkness. It won't just be my character completely screwing over the plot and potentially the world.

Also, there might possibly be some crossover elements later on in the future. Aside from the whole introduction part here, and Bill's general hanging around.

* * *

You know, typically when people start these things off they talk about how horrifying it was to realize that they were in a fictional universe. I'm not going to start with that, instead I'm going to start with how bewildering it was for me. One moment I was running down the footpath with one of the devilish magpies swooping right at me the next I had tripped and fallen right through the footpath.

Yeah. I wasn't sure how to react to that either.

Anyway after falling for a while I landed on something squishy and bounced for a bit before landing on my feet once more in the middle of a glowing symbol that was just kind of there. The rest of my surroundings were pitch darkness, apart from this glowing golden symbol. I was right in the middle of it, and I could feel myself changing.

Gone were my breasts, my height and my many sores and scars.

I honestly didn't really react beyond a small scowl because does it really matter that much that I was turned into a boy. And then my clothing rippled and changed, no longer the t-shirt and shorts that I'd been wearing before, no longer my new sneakers. Instead, there were now goggles atop my head, perched in messy black hair. An orange lined blue jacket, and blue pants along with wrappings to my ankles with blue open toed shoes on my feet.

The outfit was familiar and it bugged me for a good couple of seconds before the realization more or less smacked me across the face. As did the mirror image standing across from me. I stared at him and he stared back before fading into smoke and bursting. Which left me with a major headache as all his memories were assimilated into my own. The glowing symbol beneath my feet finally faded away and the rest of the world around me faded into view.

A ring of grass, with a forest surrounding it. Stretching out into infinity, an eternal forest. There's a winding river to my left and for whatever reason a couple of other things that are just there. A staircase, a door in the side of a tree and a swingset.

I walked over to the river though. I wanted to confirm my rising suspicion. All I needed was a glance. A glance and my suspicion was confirmed. A round childish face, pale skin, black eyes and a very familiar symbol on the hitai-ate that hid behind orange goggles.

 _Uchiha Obito_

I'm Uchiha Obito.

"Pretty cool right?" I felt everything just kind of stop at that voice. I took a deep breath and then slowly turned to face the one who had spoken. A familiar golden yellow coloured triangle, single eye, top hat, and bow tie.

"Cipher..." the name came out as nothing more than a small burst of air and the triangle seemed to smirk at me. I grit my teeth and bared my mouth in a grin that showed all my teeth. An aggressive expression really. "What did you do? And more importantly... How did you even have any domain in my part of the multiverse?" My hands fisted at my side and I struggled to maintain an illusion of control.

Although I did have to wonder, was this perhaps just a really vivid dream. I might have hit my head on the curb tripping over for all I knew. Which lead to the question that if this were a dream, why Uchiha Obito of all people? Which lead to me looking back and wondering...

Had I ever entertained the idea of being him?

Thinking over that question there's a distinct sensation of _Yes, Definitely, Absolutely_ coming from me. Which yeah, not entirely on the side of sanity there. But really I was definitely one of those weirder fans anyway. I mean one of the weirder fans, at least I never wanted to keep any of the characters in my closet or anything.

"Anyway, so we have a deal?"

I blinked at the hand that was suddenly in my face. At the abrupt motion from Bill. I had honestly tuned him out. I had honestly just zoned out to contemplate my emotions on being Obito. So now, I had no idea what the hell was going on.

But it did give me the moment for an absolutely perfect reference.

"I think I got it... But just in case tell me the whole thing again I wasn't listening." Bill looked about as impressed with that as anyone else who I'd used that with had. I was feeling pretty good about it with a huge grin while the triangle glared and then shook their head. His head? Do demons like Bill even have genders?

Something to think about I would have guessed. I frowned and muttered a bit to myself at the thought though. Gender, Gender Identity and the problem with assuming things based on Name are spoken under my breath.

I shook my head again and decide to once more ignore Bill. More importantly, I think that I needed to wake up. So I turned away and gave a jaunty little wave to Bill.

"See you never!"

And then I bounded away and between the trees. I followed the river mainly, because it was something that I actually could follow. The trees all looked mostly the same, and they felt powerful, important when I looked at them. Yet there was also a darker more ominous seeming group of them, it felt wrong, yucky and I stopped at the entrance to it. Unable to proceed any further without feeling a sense of hopelessness, of fear and sadness.

I heard a shout from behind me and jumped a bit. Spinning around it was Bill again and I stuck out my tongue at him before running again. Finding a lake or pond I skidded to a stop and finally decided to look up. It looked like the night sky. Thousands of glimmering pin pricks of light in a midnight background. It's breath taking and I find that I sit down and cross my legs beneath me to just watch.

"Have Fun!"

And then there's a push and I yelped as I hit the water.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed arms flailing a bit as I jolted. "You will never get my body! Go find someone else to be your puppet!" I snarled a sort of energy swirling around me as I clenched my hands into fists. I'll be perfectly honest, it took me a good five seconds more to realize that I was no longer in the forest, and to notice the sunlight streaming down.

I blinked when I noticed that and looked around a bit disorientated. It still wasn't home. It wasn't the footpath where I had been running away from magpies. It was a tent, with the flap open streaming in sunlight and I wasn't alone. I blinked again before turning just slightly to stare at the other boy. At his own familiar features and expression. I kind of wanted to scream as well because...

Bored eyes, a mask covering the lower half of their face... Messy silver hair... Hatake Kakashi.

A single eye twitched and I grasped at the blankets in my hands as my expression probably pulled at my face. How was I supposed to deal with this? How was I supposed to deal with the fact that I definitely was not in the world that I recognized. I laughed. Insane and loud, there was nothing to laugh about but that's what I done.

I laughed until the flap was yanked back and two more worried faces peered in. Blond hair, blue eyes, Namikaze Minato. Brown hair, brown eyes and familiar purple rectangle markings, Nohara Rin. I closed my eyes and bowed my head continuing to laugh until I was out of breath and then I was left feeling dizzy.

This was not good. Not good at all.

I swayed a bit, suddenly really glad that I was only sitting up. Not standing.

"I think... I think that I really hate triangles..." I muttered and with that non-sequitur said everything rapidly blurred into darkness. I heard everyone call out around me worried.

"OBITO!"


	2. Hospital Time

My next awakening was only moderately better. By that I mean that I wasn't screaming nonsense or bursting into somewhat random and insane laughter. It was also met with a more sterile environment. The white of hospital walls and sheets. There were also a couple of bandages wrapped around my head, they didn't seem to really have a reason to be there but I just accepted them.

I still groaned in the bright unforgiving fluorescent glow of the lights. My hands twitched and grasped at the sheets that covered me and the medicinal scent actually kind of stung my nose. Why's it so sharp in here? I shook my head a bit before burying my face back into the white pillow. I blinked a couple of times, took several deep breaths and then released a silent scream of despair.

I didn't even have to check to know that I was still Obito.

I didn't have to check, because I just knew. A buzz and hum of unfamiliar energy, a second pulse through my body. Differences in the way that my blood flooded and the way that my body felt. I just knew that this still wasn't how I was supposed to be. I suppose that the lack of pain was a good thing but it was still highly uncomfortable, distressing and upsetting.

I groaned into the pillow before rising my head a bit to stare up at the wall. And then just around the room in general. The lack of any windows actually unsettles me. It's only four walls and a roof. And all the white makes me feel small, out of place. Why white anyway? Wouldn't light blue be better? A nice light blue to exude calm. Then again, white is sterile and clean and pristine... New beginnings and Innocence.

I guess that I could understand it, but at the same time, I really didn't agree with it. It was probably a good thing though. New beginnings was also fairly fitting for my situation if I thought about it.

I sighed and rubbed at my eyes before slowly shifting to sit up. To properly peer around the empty room. Aside from me, there's a single table by the bed, and then a couple of machines that I would guess are there to monitor my health. It only served to make the room seem even more secluded, more isolating really. Empty and blank, which caused me to curl up a bit and hug myself.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before deciding to take a bit of stock of myself. I was Obito, Uchiha Obito. Pale skin, messy black hair, dark black eyes. Chakra that ebbed and flowed through my whole body. No pain. Possibly a future villain.

I opened my eyes back up and breathed out.

That was the most important thing wasn't it. The future. I knew pretty much everything about what might happen. Yet at the same time not really, because I didn't really actively watch the series, sure I started to properly watch it. But only after it was over, and only after I read a whole bunch of stories and got curious enough. So I know things, but at the same time I don't really know them.

And I'm in Obito's body. Obito, my favourite character, the reason that I even got into the series more or less, and the main antagonist for most of the series. Which comes with a whole set of screwed morals, not that the shinobi life doesn't already come with that. Then again I would never really claim to have the best morals even in reality. In all seriousness, I was firmly in the grey and grey section of morality in reality.

It showed in my stories.

I take another deep breath and looked up just as the door swung open. Three familiar faces stared at me. Two coloured with worry, the third clearly only there because they had dragged him. I stared back, because I wasn't sure what else I really could do. But, I would deal with it, I would roll with it. I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up I was focusing on the blankets.

"Sensei, there's a triangle in my head that wants me to take over the world." My hands tugged at the blankets a bit. There was absolute silence after the words and I slowly rose my head just to see the expressions on their faces. Confusion and worry, a raised brow from Kakashi. "Sensei, why is there an evil triangle in my head?" and isn't that the question.

Especially because I know. I'm aware that Bill is still there somewhere.

"Sensei?" I reached out a hand trying to see how he'd react. In a way I was glad that this was the nine year old Obito who's body I was in. More time to set things in motion. And with Bill hanging around, more chaos. "Sensei please! I don't understand. Sensei!"

Chaos sounded good.

Wait, no... No it didn't I rapidly shook my head and then gripped it with both hands. It didn't, but it did. Clearly this was some of Bill's influence. I felt hands grasp my own and actually growled eyes snapping back open to glare at... Oh, it was only Minato. He looked rather worried and I belatedly realized that my sudden change was probably going to seem out of no where to them. Or mostly out of no where anyway.

"Obito calm down, you're safe..."

"Sure I am sensei... There's a demonic triangle in my head that wants me to... to, to..." what was I even supposed to say. I wasn't actually able to think of anything so I just kind of whined and trailed off clutching at my head with fingers that dug into my scalp and twisted into the bandages that rested there. "I don't know what he wants... I didn't listen..." I whimpered, and that was true enough. I hadn't listened to Bill. As soon as I'd recognized him I stopped listening to him.

I mean considering how he was in his own canon I really don't think that listening to him would be a good idea. But that meant that I didn't know what he really wanted, well I could guess. But there's a problem with guessing.

You never can tell until it's too late whether or not you're correct.

"Obito, Obito! Calm down now. You're safe" No, I didn't think that anyone was really. Danzo, Kuro and others in the shadows. A hysterical giggle makes it's way past my lips and for a moment I suddenly wonder if there's anyone going savage or anything like... Zootopia? What the fuck is a Zootopia?

Oh... it seemed as if I had a self-updating database installed in my head. That was going to get real awkward real fast. Because I didn't understand half of what it had. RWBY? Zootopia what were those things? I trembled and curled in on myself, likely worrying Minato even more. I didn't care though, I just wanted the random stream of information to stop.

I wanted it to stop, I was sure that it was Bill's fault. After all how else was this possible? How else was any of this possible? People don't just fall through the ground and into an alternate reality! I mean, I know there are certain places with portals to hell, and hell other weird things. Seriously. Places where the barriers are thinner, but this stuff doesn't just happen.

It doesn't just happen.

It doesn't just happen.

It doesn't just happen.

My hands curled and I felt the tips of my fingers digging into the top of my skull. Winding through my hair and coiling there. A small quiver, a pounding ache. Too much information, and everything was getting closer. Hands were around my throat, clothing became itchy and scratchy and all wrong. Too much noise and a rushing sound, the feel of water right over my ears. My eyes screwed themselves shut ever more.

Distantly I could hear someone calling me. A hand that reached, I flinched and trembled and it was a sharp burst of pain. Blossoming out even though I knew it was only a gentle touch, a light touch, except that it registered as agony. As too much and I made a strange sound uncurling just enough to flail at the person trying to comfort me.

Tears of frustration, tears of pain, tears… Dripped and slid their way down my cheeks and I started screaming.

"Make it stop! Make it stop… Turn off the noise!" I rapidly shook my head and covered my eyes, covered my face. "I want it to go away… make it stop… make… make it stop. No more noise, no more information…" I could feel more tears, moist and fresh against my hands.

Make it stop…

Make it all stop.

"Please… Sensei… make it go away…" I whimpered. "Just make it… go… away…" My eyes felt heavy, thoughts slowed down and I could feel strong arms wrapped around me. Keeping me secure. Keeping me safe. Everything was still there, but now it wasn't all encompassing, I could breath a little.

And I was exhausted. So I yawned and snuggled a bit… Minato-sensei was safe… instincts told me that…

Eyes slid shut and I shut down.


	3. Head Space Case

At least I was nine...

At least I had his memories...

At least I had time...

I had time, I was only nine. Yet everything pounded and this time waking up again was that much harder. A fog that clouded out my thoughts, and choked out my breath. A strange feel and it's weird. There's something else though. A distant kind of awareness... this wasn't waking up. Not in reality at least.

Slowly I frowned and twitched. One hand, the other, fingers that curled and threaded their way through damp and moist grass. A deep breath and the smallest twitch of my eyelids. Slowly my eyes slid open. I blinked staring up blankly at the expanse above me. At the glittering distant lights that didn't make any clear constellations. At the stars that shone without meaning. I simply breathed.

Rolling my head to the left, there's the staircase leading to nothing, beside the river that flowed to nowhere. And to my right stretched forest, with a door in the tree and a swing set that simply hung there. Forgotten places of childhood. Forgotten places of nightmares. I closed my eyes again and straightened my head. So that I simply lay there breathing facing up towards the sky. A slight breeze, a slight draft and the sound of footsteps.

"Obito?"

I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head to stare at the intruder. At the one who called me, but not me... It's confusing and I feel the wind whip around, swirling into a funnel around me as I curl in on myself and away from the man who called. Away from the blond hair, and blue eyes... but it's not Minato...

Yamanakas share those traits as well.

And I did mention that there was a demon in here...

"Hey Goggles!" Fire flared, light flashed and Bill is right there twirling his stupid top hat and completely ignoring the Yamanaka who's blinking in a rather humerus(if I'm being honest) reaction. "What's with the Litus here?" and now the triangle actually paid attention to the Yamanaka before laughing and waving a hand. "Uh, uh, uh... No cheating Goggles. Only I'm allowed to do that" And he snapped his fingers and...

Pain, tearing, screaming...

Red, and copper and I clutched at my head as the whole world shook. The trees and ground beneath my feet greyed out for a handful of seconds before returning and my head was still screaming. It was like being ripped in two.

"Sorry Goggles but this is between you and me!" He sounded so cheerful, like he hadn't just put me through whatever that was... "But hey, we can continue this later... It's about time you... _**WOKE UP**_... See ya!"

Everything began to fade, after he said that and for a brief moment it's completely black, with a small white glow from somewhere beneath me... and...

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

* * *

Pain shot through my skull and I arched, writhing trying to find some way to get rid of it. I felt as though I had just hit a wall running at top speed, or crashed into the trampoline again before slamming my head onto the cement footpath...

Pain.

Sharp and acute.

I screamed, hands curling in cloth as I eventually gave up trying to move.

"Obito! Obito calm down!" In a brief lull I was able to hear Minato-sensei. And I struggled to open my eyes. Feeling my like they were sealed together with glue it was a fight. To break them apart just to see him looking so worried. And rubbing his temple in the background behind Minato-sensei was a Yamanaka. "It's okay Obito... Everything will be okay..."

"N-No..." I shook my head, because that was easy for him to say.

On my side of things it seemed that Bill was making it some kind of game. Which begged the question, who else was part of this 'game'? Who else was there?

Just who.

"No... Not 'kay..." I slurred my words a bit, head still pounding. "Not 'kay... Demon triangle... Bill... Cipher..." the name meant nothing to them, but it was everything. It was everything because he was the cause of all this, acting in his own interest. To whatever end it might reach. Probably weirdmageddon just in this world rather than... Uh whatever the Gravity Falls world is(well it wasn't quite reality, after all I've never heard of an actual place called Gravity Falls...). "Weirdmageddon!"

Just saying it aloud made it feel more real, more solid and more threatening. Although I don't know which would be worse for this world... that, or the Tsuki no Me. Either or, and in both cases I seem to have been shoved right into the middle of the plot to bring them into fruition. Maybe there's something that I'm missing, or who knows.

It's not even like I've been shoved into the body of a _main character_ either, because no, that would've been Kakashi. I'm the villain, future villain, whatever.

Fact is though I'm still in the middle.

Maybe the universe realigned itself because hey _reborn person here_ , even if I wasn't reborn, even if I never died.

And...

I should have probably being paying some kind of attention to the people around me. Because their mouths are moving, and they're talking to me... Uh, wait, what are they saying?

"...how it meant it." What?

 _What in the world?_ I missed something important didn't I, also they're all looking at me now, with the expectation for an answer

I sunk back, pressing myself into the pillow because, stop looking at me. I don't know what you expect.

" _Okay..?"_ and it came out as a question, because my luck won't ever be straight. It's more like a bow really, and not even a neat one... More of a tangled and ripped and oh it almost looks like a bow, but it's more of a knot of ribbon... and...

They were talking again!

I really should have been paying more attention, but my head _hurt_ and I was a bit more focused on other things that were clouding in. Other things from my previous existence, from the life I was no longer really living. It's not exactly easy to separate myself from that life when images and sensations and memories are still being apparently filtered through.

Again, it's probably Bill's fault. Though I had no idea what the triangular demon hoped to gain through this. I didn't know what kind of endgame they're hoping for aside from Weirdmageddon... And even then, how would that work here? In this world, with shinobi and the Rabbit Goddess herself Kaguya.

Actually those things would probably make it that much worse wouldn't they?

I frowned before wincing and automatically rubbed my forehead to try and dull the pain. It didn't help. But still. My stomach curled and honestly, I'm so relieved that I have time.

Because right now, I really needed the time to understand. To wreck their plans.

And now...

Now I think that I was going to have some fun.

Because the best way to ruin a plan... is to act in ways that they don't expect.

And that...

That is one thing that I am very good at.


End file.
